Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 5 \\ 2 & 7 & 7 \\ 8 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 2 & 8 \\ 3 & 7 & 9 \\ 5 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$